Problem: Which digit is represented by $\Theta$ if $252/\Theta=\underline{3\Theta}+\Theta$, where $\underline{3\Theta}$ represents a two-digit number with $3$ in the tens digit and $\Theta$ in the ones digit?
Explanation: Rewrite $\underline{3\Theta}+\Theta$ as $30+\Theta+\Theta=30+2\Theta$, so we have an algebraic expression we can manipulate. Multiply by $\Theta$ to obtain: \begin{align*}
252/\Theta&=30+2\Theta\quad\Rightarrow\\
252&=30\Theta+2\Theta^2\quad\Rightarrow\\
0&=2\Theta^2+30\Theta-252\quad\Rightarrow\\
0&=\Theta^2+15\Theta-126\quad\Rightarrow\\
0&=(\Theta+21)(\Theta-6).
\end{align*}Or using the quadratic formula: \begin{align*}
\Theta&=\frac{-15\pm\sqrt{225-4\cdot1\cdot-126}}{2}\quad\Rightarrow\\
&=\frac{-15\pm\sqrt{729}}{2}\quad\Rightarrow\\
&=\frac{-15\pm27}{2}
\end{align*}Either way, because $\Theta$ must be a positive digit, $\Theta=\boxed{6}$.